


Malheureux

by Thatonechick



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Feeding, Infantilism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Sounding, Stuffing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonechick/pseuds/Thatonechick
Summary: LeFou wonders if, perhaps, he should have been nicknamed Malheureux instead.





	Malheureux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riachinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riachinko/gifts), [no-me-malone (queenallyababwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenallyababwa/gifts).



LeFou had gotten his nickname for a very good reason. It was his nomme de guerre, a reminder of his accomplishments in war with Gaston, and the many to come before the end of battle.

And yet, where he sat now, he couldn’t help wonder if it was too late to change it to Malheureux.

Who else but the most unfortunate soul on earth would find themselves face to face with this _thing_ that was wrapping its slimy tentacles slowly around LeFou’s body?

The damned creature was practically taunting him in its slowness. Bad enough that LeFou was about to be eaten… it had to draw it out, too.

“Get it over with, then,” LeFou grumbled under his breath, looking down into the sea he’d fallen into. Surely he’d be rescued eventually, but would it be too late?

He could see the body of the beast, at least, a vague outline. It looked like nothing he’d ever seen… like a blob with more tentacles than body.

The thing didn’t even appear to have a mouth, and that only unsettled LeFou more.

With a vibration in the water that LeFou somehow identified as _laughter_ , the creature’s tentacles moved to his legs, tightening to hold him still, and then-

“No!” LeFou managed to squeak, thrashing with all his might. “What- what the-“

This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be happening. Surely any moment he’d jolt awake in the barracks of the ship he and his unit had been sailing on. Maybe he’d been slipped some kind of drug. Maybe he was just crazy. But he’d take even that above the idea that a sea monster had just rubbed a tentacle over his dick.

But it had. That _thing_ was gliding one tentacle over every inch of his dick, every wrinkle and vein. When it finally reached his slit LeFou let out a deep moan, bucking forward involuntarily.

He could feel the amusement radiating off the creature as it used its other tentacles to bind him tight, preventing him from escaping. Meanwhile it eased the same tentacle into his cock, making LeFou whimper helplessly.

“Please…” he said weakly. “Please- I- don’t want…”

Mocking him, the creature pushed that tentacle in deeper, widening itself as well to stretch his cock delightfully. It seemingly enjoyed LeFou’s pleasure, making sure to coax those moans from him. It kept exploring deeper inside, until-

“Ohh…” LeFou managed to gasp, clenching his eyes shut. God he hated himself for feeling that _good_ at whatever the hell the monster was doing to him. But that spot inside him was just too sensitive to resist.

The approval the creature felt was evident as it kept stroking, faster and rougher while LeFou almost sobbed with pleasure. Whining and begging, he couldn’t tell if he was wishing for an end to the touches, or for them to continue.

“Please!“ he whimpered, legs shaking. “Please, I’m- I’m so-“

As if in reply a tentacle came to rest on his cheek. LeFou’s breath slowed when the thing inched closer to his mouth, stroking over his lips. And just as he let out a tiny questioning sound, the appendage slid in his mouth, stretching his lips like a gag.

A gasp escaped LeFou as thick liquid pumped into his mouth. It had a silky texture and a _delicious_ flavor, something sweet like nothing he’d ever experienced before. It was like chocolate and roses at the same time, but _better_.

The instant the liquid hit his stomach he felt warmth spread through his body, and a prickling near-itch that had him squirming. A series of soft moans escaped him, muffled by the intruding tentacle. He kept suckling eagerly, as though his life depended on it. He felt almost childlike for it, yet the monster didn’t seem to mind, continuing to supply more.

And then… it stopped. The tendril inside his cock stopped moving, and the one in his mouth withdrew. LeFou let out an embarrassing whine in protest, leaning forward to chase it, and when that failed licking his lips to find what little of the remaining flavor he could get.

“Please!” he said again. “Don’t stop, why are you stopping? Please…” Another whine escaped LeFou, and he found himself awkwardly grasping one tentacle with his bound hand. He pet it to urge the creature to continue.

Answering his prayer, the creature resumed its ministrations. LeFou let out a delighted moan as the incredible stretching sensation returned to his cock. His pleasure was so intense that he barely noticed another tentacle rubbing over his entrance, swiftly inserting itself into the opening.

“Ahh…” LeFou sighed, relaxing into the grip the tentacles had on him. He was only too happy to sit back while the creature worked at pleasuring him. Lazily he opened his mouth, humming as a tentacle returned and once again pumped that addicting liquid into him. Greedily he swallowed every drop, letting out delighted noises every few seconds.

It felt almost hypnotic, the waves of pleasure that washed over him. His eyes drifted closed, willing to accept anything the creature wanted to do to him.

LeFou gasped loudly when he suddenly felt his prostate being squeezed, and he jerked involuntarily. “Oh!” he moaned, tossing his head back. “Ahhh…” The reaction only spurred the creature on, making its jerks faster and harder until…

Until LeFou cried out, body tensing, toes curling as he was overwhelmed by the most intense orgasm of his life. It was so overwhelming that LeFou’s vision went dark, eyes rolling back as a strangled scream of ecstasy left him, muffled by the tentacle.

The creature continued massaging the inside of LeFou’s sensitive cock, making LeFou whimper and whine. The pleasure and pain mingled, but just as the latter was about to outweigh the pain, the tentacle in LeFou’s mouth began to pump more of its drink for LeFou, having stopped during his orgasm.

Again LeFou swallowed, enjoying the warm and full feeling it left in his belly. He relaxed again, beginning to feel rather exhausted- almost sedated, really. A sigh and then a yawn left him, before he sucked down more of the liquid from the tentacle. His belly was starting to feel overfull, almost uncomfortable, but even that was comfortable in a strange way.

LeFou felt completely content, and was close to nodding off despite the tentacles still stimulating his most sensitive places.

That seemed to be just what the creature was waiting for, as the tentacle in his ass moved the second LeFou’s eyes closed. Suddenly there was something _cold_ and _huge_ inside him, stretching him open and making him gasp.

“Unhh?” he managed around the tendril.

In response more liquid was pushed in his mouth, and the tentacle inside his cock pushed back gently, rubbing over his prostate from one angle while the one in his ass brushed it from another.

Suddenly his worries were forgotten, and everything except the pleasure faded.

What had he been worried about in the first place? There was a shadow of shame, but it rapidly faded the more his delight grew. He was being taken care of in the best way, filled to perfection… how could it be wrong?

LeFou let out a lazy yawn, and leaned back against the creature. He suckled on the tentacle like an infant would its mother’s breast, enjoying the feeling of comfort it brought.

Another cold object entered him, but this time LeFou barely blinked, just focusing on the consoling strokes the monster gave. They felt so good. It felt like an itch was being scratched, like he was being massaged all over. And every time he swallowed, that delicious sweet flavor burst over his tongue, and brought more happiness with it.

He felt so, so good.

Could he stay like this forever?

What had he been doing before?

Whatever he could think of sounded so… hollow.

It hadn’t felt this good, he was sure of that.

Another object slid inside him, and it was starting to hurt a lot. He could feel it straining his stomach, already stretched so much from the liquid he’d guzzled. It was starting to bulge, supported only by the water and tentacle wrapped around him.

A tentacle patted his belly, the pride obvious in the motion.

Proud… like a father?

Was he pregnant?

As if answering his question another… egg entered him.

An egg.

A baby.

His?

Would he be expected to stay to raise them?

How could he if he was human and the other was… not?

Thinking was starting to hurt.

He drank more and calmed himself.

It didn’t matter, really.

He just wanted to keep drinking and being taken care of like this.

This time when the tentacle stroked his prostate he came. Came so hard he feared his muscles clenching would harm the eggs.

They had so little space inside him, even with how he was being stretched to the limit.

It worried him.

But more than worried, he was sleepy and full.

So he just gave a sigh, suckling slowly on the tentacle, before he drifted off.

* * *

LeFou was still being embraced by the creature when he woke.

He yawned, licking his lips, and was rewarded with the return of the tentacle to his mouth.

He drank. The creature played with his cock, mostly for its own amusement. It loved how he could make LeFou’s eyes roll back when the right spot was touched.

It made him come, and then again and again. Until LeFou lost count of his orgasms and each one brought as much pain as pleasure, until there were tears in his eyes and all he could do to stay calm was nurse from that tentacle.

Then it stopped, wiping the tears from LeFou’s face.

And then he fell asleep again.

* * *

A strange sort of fog came over him. It wasn’t unpleasant. It was like the clouds of a winter day, cozy and happy. But whatever it was, the fog made thinking sort of hard. Like he could only focus on a few things and if he wandered he got a headache.

But it was okay, because he liked thinking about the lives inside him and that never hurt his head.

LeFou had never thought about having a family before.

And especially not one like this.

But every time he felt his tummy- he was allowed to move his arms now, since he wasn’t interested in escaping- he felt a thrill of excitement. He’d be a parent. Their… mommy? Daddy? It didn’t matter which.

Either way he was happy. Except for when he thought about how he didn’t know how to talk to them, but his mate had been showing him some touches that they could use as a substitute. There weren’t any words, but the meaning was clear enough for them both. He knew when the creature was curious or happy or proud and the creature knew when he was hungry or tired or horny. The same system could be used for the hatchlings.

And after they grew… well. He didn’t know. But that was so far away and it was one of those things it hurt to contemplate, so he tried not to. The chocolate-rose drink was much more fun to think about.

* * *

One day- or hour, or week, he didn’t know- he woke to feel something moving inside him. He looked to his mate, curious. It tapped his belly in response.

LeFou wasn’t sure what was being said. It was frustrating. But the eggs kept moving inside. Nothing to worry about, probably.

* * *

More time passed.

* * *

And still more.

* * *

LeFou’s stomach kept growing. It was starting to hurt. And the pressure on his bladder was unbearable, it seemed like every two minutes his mate had to remove its tentacle so LeFou could relieve himself. Once he lost control and didn’t have time to alert his mate, and cried from shame, but the creature just played inside LeFou’s cock until he forgot what was bothering him. Then it lulled him to sleep.

And then, the next time he woke, he gasped as a sharp pain radiated through his midsection. A low moan escaped him, tears in his eyes.

The creature wasted no time pumping its soothing drink into LeFou’s mouth, so much that LeFou almost choked on it. But it made the pain bearable.

Instinctively LeFou pushed, grunting with the effort. The world became a blur of tears and that blessed tentacle in his mouth.

But eventually he gave a yell of relief as he felt the pressure lessen, one slimy baby slithering out of him and to his chest. It latched there while LeFou stared.

It looked a bit like an octopus or a jellyfish- small, purple, squishy. It was kind of cute really. Under other circumstances LeFou might have wanted one for a pet.

He reached out, stroking it gently. It was soft and it could fit in the palm of his hand.

Of course it still hurt when it drank from his breast, but he didn’t mind, just watching it in awe. He noticed the milk coming from him was the same inky color as what his mate had fed him. Maybe it was the same stuff, he didn’t know. It seemed to make his child happy, at any rate, and that was what was important.

Now he would just have to repeat this four more times over the next few days.

* * *

The next child he delivered was red instead of purple. LeFou learned the males were red, the females purple, until they reached adulthood and became jet black. LeFou’s firstborn was kind enough to assist him in delivering her siblings, making the task less daunting.

Despite this, he was exhausted by the time the last birth ended. He started to nod off almost the second he saw that the hatchlings were all healthy.

But instead of his well-deserved rest, he was greeted to a cacophony of sounds from behind him.

_What racket_ , he thought in irritation, opening one eye wearily. What the hell could be making that noise?

There were voices, like his own… but different. They sounded familiar, but not pleasant.

There were more sounds, booms and screams.

His mate shrieked.

Suddenly he was sinking, the comforting weight of the tentacles was gone, and he was struggling to surface again when his muscles were so unused to working and he had gained so much weight.

His mate… what had happened?

He looked towards it, and saw it go still.

Lifeless.

“No…” LeFou said weakly, the first words he’d spoken since becoming pregnant. He waded awkwardly towards it. “No… come back… don’t go…”

His eyes hurt. He was crying. The five hatchlings behind him shrunk, terrified and distraught and he barely managed to find them to give each a comforting stroke despite his own anguish.

He heard more voices calling. A name he hadn’t heard in a long time. Splashing.

He tried to flee. But his body wasn’t strong enough.

He lost consciousness just as a strong pair of very human arms wrapped around him.

* * *

Everything hurt and he sobbed as he woke on a hard, lumpy bed. He wanted the softness back. The touches. His drink. The eggs… The eggs!

They had hatched inside him and he’d delivered them. What had happened to them? Would they survive without their parents?

He cried still harder. His mate. The gentle creature that had been so kind to him and taken such good care of him like no one else. It was gone.

Everything was gone and all he had was this damned boat with the people who had murdered his mate.

His belly was empty and he’d never get to enjoy the lives he’d created.

He began to shake, burrowing under the blankets. It was so cold by himself and everything hurt.

He heard voices outside the door. Arguing over who should talk to him.

“No!” he screamed, voice hoarse. He curled in on himself.

The door opened.

One of his old friends entered.

It wasn’t the one he remembered as his best friend- Gaston probably thought he was a freak and was happy to have taken everything from him.

Instead it was Stanley.

Stanley sat next to him. A hand on his back, stroking.

It felt nice.

Not like the tentacles, but still nice.

Stanley didn’t say anything.

LeFou didn’t either.

He just cried.

LeFou had lost his mate and his place in the human world. He had nothing. Nowhere.

Stanley began to pull LeFou close. Grunting with effort, he lifted him into his lap, and now LeFou was crying into Stanley’s chest instead of a pillow.

But still there were no words. They were beyond LeFou at this point, and Stanley knew his own would do no good.

LeFou shivered, and burrowed closer to Stanley.

Stanley felt his forehead, and finally he spoke. His voice was full of worry. “You’re burning up, LeFou. You’re sick.” He made to move LeFou again, but LeFou whimpered and clung closer.

Stanley sighed. He spoke with the gentlest voice he could manage. “LeFou, listen to me… we don’t know what happened, mon ami, but we know you’re very sick. You need a doctor.” He stroked LeFou’s hair. “Please, will you let me get one for you?I won’t let him hurt you.”

LeFou lacked the energy to argue, so he nodded. He closed his eyes and didn’t open them until he felt Stanley’s weight beside him.

Stanley wasn’t as good as his mate had been, but he at least had the same tenderness. If LeFou had to be with someone else, it may as well be him.

* * *

 

The doctor didn’t say a word to him either. He poked and prodded LeFou with open disgust. Poked his stomach like it was poisoned, and yanked his legs apart to stare.

“What the hell did that thing do?” he hissed. “This is… disgusting.” He made eye contact with Stanley. “I’m not treating this… freak. It’s not even human anymore.”

Stanley looked at the doctor for a long moment.

Then he lunged.

Pinned him to the wall.

LeFou whimpered. He didn’t want to see more blood.

Stanley yelled. Vague, incoherent threats and insults. “HIS name is LeFou and you WILL treat him or else I will feed you to one of those monsters and if you insult him again in front of me I swear to god-“

LeFou covered his ears with the pillow and then slid a corner into his mouth. He would give anything for just one more drop of that drink. But he couldn’t have it. So at least he could put something in his mouth. It was comforting.

Maybe he’d just drift off to sleep and never wake up. He wished he would.

He closed his eyes, and managed to fall into a restless sleep.

When he woke, Stanley was holding him again. It felt safe.

Maybe he was insane, but he trusted Stanley.

The touches felt nice.

But he missed the creature. The drink and the happy, floating feeling, the way he didn’t have to think. The way his belly swelled with the lives inside him.

Now he was back on a war ship with men who hated him for what he’d become. It hurt. He wanted his old life back.

“I’m sad,” he managed to tell Stanley. Speaking was so hard. It was like he’d forgotten how, and on top of that it was so hard to find a way to translate his thoughts into something others would understand.

“I know,” Stanley said, and began to rock LeFou slowly. “I know.”

* * *

 

Stanley tried his hardest to keep LeFou’s mind off it all. He sang to LeFou. Told him stories. Promised to help him relearn how to walk and even dance, if he wanted.

LeFou managed a small smile.

The smile became a proper one when Stanley promised to bring him to the deck as soon as he was well enough and let him see the ocean.

LeFou started to cooperate after that, taking whatever medicine or food was given to him. He had to get better.

* * *

It was months before he could even leave bed. He didn’t know why his body was so weak. Stanley knew, though, but shook his head when LeFou asked. “When you’re ready,” he’d say, and would then change the subject.

But he was able to leave bed and that was enough for him. Immediately he made his way to the door, falling over for his trouble.

Stanley chuckled wryly. “Now we have to go, hmm? Won’t relax till we do…” He gave a strained smile.

LeFou wondered why he was so upset, but was so overjoyed at the prospect of the sea that he didn’t care.

Stanley helped him walk until LeFou’s legs wouldn’t support him anymore- which was only just outside the room. But then he carried him, even though LeFou could see how much the weight hurt Stanley’s muscles. He set LeFou down behind a railing, panting and massaging his biceps.

LeFou stared down into the blue water, heart filled with both joy and sadness, before beckoning Stanley over.

Stanley stood next to him, alternating between watching the water and watching LeFou.

Suddenly he frowned, looking into the water, squinting to try and make it more clear. “What’s that?”

LeFou followed his gaze. Two red forms came into his line of vision, and then three purple ones.

LeFou’s chest tightened, the same bittersweet emotions washing over him.

They’d survived.

They’d be okay without him.

Maybe he’d be okay without them, too.

He leaned closer to Stanley.

“Something wrong?” Stanley asked him, frowning deeply and rubbing LeFou’s back.

LeFou hesitated.

Then he shook his head.

“Just… thinking.”

“About?” Stanley’s voice was so soft, so gentle.

And again LeFou hesitated. Finally he answered, “Family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY


End file.
